ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Noble Families of Myr
The city of Myr is one of the nine Free Cities of western Essos. The city is ruled by a Conclave of Magisters, chosen from the wealthiest and most powerful families. Main Families Drahar The Drahar family is a relatively new family amongst the Myrish nobility, having only called the city their home for four generations, first founded by mercenary and Prince Admiral Craghas Drahar, who fought conquered pirates in the Stepstones. The family has long held a certain martial inclination and it is customary for the heir to the house to join up with the Guild of the Blue, a mercenary company created by Craghas himself. The family have a manse within the Moonstone District of the city and are considered by many to be amongst the most powerful of the noble families, despite their short history. Fyllonnis Famed experts in defending the city, the family owns lands to northeast of the city and along the coast of the Sea of Myrth, as well as a lavish manse within the city itself. Naerin The head of the Naerin family is the first to be considered wealthy enough to be amongst the nobility of Myr, a House made wealthy by extensive and often times aggressive trade deals with many other Free Cities and beyond. Rumour has it that the family also has a history in piracy and profiteering in general, something furthered by the several attempts of Jaerano Naerin to seize cargo from Lyseni vessels making port at the city. To the south of the city are a great number of farms, orchards and vineyards, many of which are owned by the Naerins, who seems suspiciously capable at getting their neighbours to sell their properties and holdings. Nohiar One of the newest noble families of Myr, the Nohiar family gained great wealth and influence purchasing land and buildings damaged by the historical invasion of the city for drastically reduced prices. They subsequently became owners of nearly a fifth of the city practically overnight, and have since exploited this new found power to rise through the ranks of Myrish nobility. They have one of the largest fleet of the noble families, and are currently constructing a new manse within the Moonstone District. Taenos The Taenos family are famously one of Myr's least popular noble families, but remain resourceful nonetheless through their extensive established trade routes and deals. In his time serving as magister, Irriros Taenos, the head of the family has survived near two dozen assassination attempts, most recently involving a nest of rats force-fed wildfire in hope that they would tunnel into his manse and set it ablaze. Whilst unpopular, the Taenos' are perhaps the wealthiest of the noble families, and even own a large section of the harbour, in which they control tariffs independently of the city. Taenos' Wharf is rarely used by residents of the city, instead serving those few foreign ships that arrive to find the Crossbowman's Harbour without space, or are tempted away by promises of reduced taxation, only to be presented with additional charges for usage of rope, wharf space rental and harbour-hands to help move cargo. Category:Myr Category:Essos Category:Essosi Category:Free Cities Category:Myrish